Lord Tulen Moratus
Lord Tulen Moratus is a Darklord of the arcane arts, who was the former student of Master Haylem Orsos. He left to expand his mind past what Orsos could teach him. He is the only student to ever defy him. Student of Orsos Tulen Moratus was a strong wizard, even since he was child. He grew up as an apprentice of Haylem Orsos. Unlike his mentor, who was a Blood Elf, Tulen was an Avorean from Arkmoor whose family migrated to Relaim. However, Unlike his master, Tulen had a different view of magic. He believed it was ment to be used by those who could control it to become rulers of those who couldn't. Haylem always thought he was joking, but kept teaching him what he could anyway. Tulen eventually came to learn everything Orsos could teach him. Haylem eventually tried to make him the next candidate to the Order of Seven. Betrayal of Magic Haylem Oros introduced Tulen to the order, but they rejected him. They saw the evil in his heart, and the lust in his mind. Later on, Tulen eventually betrayed Haylem, which lead to a strong battle. They were almost evenly matched, and Tulen might have won, had Haylem not had so much experience. Tulen left in exile, and recruited a few other mages of his own. He started his own study of the ancient magic created by Valyon. This magic was known as Necromancy, the ability to raise the dead, along with other unholy spells. However, most of the scripts were destroyed by the Order of Golden Blood a few milennia ago. Naturally, he would have contacted the Dark God himself, but noone had talked to Valyon in centuries. In his haste, He realized there was only other choice, The Dark God Sar'khet. The Cult of Sar'khet The Darkgod Sar'khet is the Lord of Knowledge, Pacts, and Power. One of the strongest Darkgods. Tulen knew if anyone knew the ancient scripts, It would be Sar'khet. He made a pact with Sar'khet, that aslong as he let Tulen learn the ancient unholy scripts of Valyon, He would serve all of the Dark Gods for all eternity. With that being said, in death, all members of Tulen's cult would serve as Sar'khet's keepers of his library. Sar'khet let Tulen learn all of the ancient dark arts, and let him pass them on to his followers. Sar'khet had also given him an ancient tome known as the Dark Grimoire, a magical book that would allow Tulen to create and inscribe new dark spells for himself and others to read, learn, and master. Eventually, He began his own group to fight the Order of Seven, The Cult of Sar'khet. The Cult began recruiting members for a huge campaign to raise an army of the dead. The Order of Seven caught wind of this, and thus the Covert War began, which lead to the death of many magisters, famous and nameless. It ended when Lord Tulen Moratus escaped with many of his remaining followers into Sar'khet's Library to regain themselves, and the disbandment of the rest of the cult. Personality Tulen Moratus isn't as evil as truely believed. He does what he must to get his point of view across, even if that means killing anyone in his way. He believes that those with magical quality surpass those without it, and that is why he does what he must, and is condemned to evil. Personal Life Many believe that Tulen spends all of his time working on his evil incantations, However, this isn't the case. About fifteen years before the Great War, Tulen married a fellow mage by the name of Selia Darkstrike. Selia was a gifted mage from Alen Remia, but not anywhere near as strong as Tulen. Regardless, she fell for him like no other. They were married she found out she was pregnant which would later be found to be fraternal twins, Xavien and Zavren Moratus. Selia was taking care of their children during the Covert War and even after the Battle of Ralken, which is why she never participated in the majority of the war or the battle. When the "Inquisitors" were hunting dark mages, she and her children hid for years. She awaits Tulen to return from "The Library"(Sar'khet's realm).